


Just My Type

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boss Jensen, M/M, Schmoop, Secretary Jared, challenge: j2 prompts (suits)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s new job involves making lots of coffee or typing but – oh – how he wishes it was a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> From chellexxx’s prompt at [J2 prompts (suits!)](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/4272.html) \-   
> _Jared's got a brand new job but Jared cannot imagine why his boss, the gorgeous Mr Ackles, would look twice at him. Sexy times happen, bottom Jared would be lovely, but not essential_

“Two sugars please.” Mr Ackles gives him the side eye and he nods quickly, turning so fast he nearly knocks the coffee pot over.

“Coming up sir.” Jared’s shaking hands make hard work of it, some of the sugar hitting the desk, the cream smearing messily on the sleeve of his jacket. He curses himself for being such a klutz and, it is with some relief, that he hands the coffee to Mr Ackles and retreats into his own office to finish typing Mr Ackle’s latest report.

He had been so excited when he had finally gotten a job. Sure he had come to LA to act but, like most struggling actors in California, he had ended up trudging the streets looking for something else to support him while he went to auditions and got his portfolio together. Luckily for Jared, his momma had told him to learn other things that might come in useful while he looked for an acting job. Typing seemed an odd choice but – hell – Jared was good at it, just like he was a whiz on computers.

Some _resting_ actors ended up on the streets selling their bodies but Jared, Jared ended up working for **Ackle’s Industries** as Mr Jensen Ackle’s private secretary. He spent his last few dollars on a really cheap and fairly ill-fitting suit (he was 6ft 6 in his shoes but fuck he couldn’t afford a made-to-measure) and a white cotton shirt. He hadn’t been able to run to a tie but Mr Ackles didn’t seem to mind.

Mr Ackles – Jensen – was drop dead gorgeous. Tall and broad with red gold hair, elegant stubble, long lashed green eyes and a mouth to die for. He was kind too and very patient, which was a good job considering the amount of times that Jared messed up.

He was usually so fucking professional but the sight of Mr Ackles seemed to turn him into a total idiot. He couldn’t seem to get out more than two or three words at a time, he dropped things, he fell over random objects and he blushed hotly like a teenager. Face it, he really, really liked Mr Ackles but he knew there was no chance of being anything other than his secretary and, deep inside his heart was slowly breaking.

He glowed when Mr Ackles praised him, tried so hard to be the best secretary ever. He came in early and worked till late, he passed up on important auditions and he even took work home. He washed his long hair every day, tied it back so that it looked neat and tidy, brightened up his stupid suit with jazzy handkerchiefs in the fraying pocket. He ran out to get lunch, jogged down the busy sidewalk to buy pastries and even took Jensen’s smart, expensive and wonderfully fitting suits out to the dry cleaners. At the end of most days he was exhausted but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered but Mr Ackles and Jared wanted nothing more than his boss to notice him.

His shoulders ached; he tipped back his head and cracked his knuckles, his eyes were sore and his mouth dry. It was late and he was nearly finished but he was determined not to go home until the report was done.

“Jared.” Mr Ackles peered out of his office door. “You should go home and get some rest.”

“I’ll be done soon.” he licked his lips, face flushing.

“You look tired.” Mr Ackles came out of his office and stood behind Jared’s chair. Jared could smell his aftershave, hear his steady breathing and he shifted on his seat, his traitorous cock beginning to harden in his pants. “You don’t have to work yourself to death on my account, Jared.”

“I just want to please you Mr Ackles.” As soon as the words left his lips Jared was aware of how wrong they sounded. “Um, I mean, I just want to do a good job.”

“You do a great job.”

Jared almost jumped out of his skin as Mr Ackle’s hands rested gently on his shoulders. He swallowed as strong fingers began to massage his neck, the tension and aches of the day ebbing away, his eyes fluttering closed, his cock like iron now, pressing against the zipper of his cheap pants.

“You’re the best secretary I’ve ever had,” Mr Ackle’s voice was close to his ear. “But I’m sure this isn’t your ambition in life.”

“I’m an actor,” Jared couldn’t stop his voice from sounding blissed out. “But there aren’t many jobs around here. I wanted to use my skills rather than . . . .” He felt his face flush, impossibly redder, his body fidgeting as Mr Ackle’s fingers worked their magic. “I didn’t want to end up on the streets, y’know.”

“Good job you didn’t.” Mr Ackle’s fingers moved lower, slowly unbuttoning Jared’s shirt and Jared couldn’t quite believe what was happening. This was a dream – a fucking wonderful dream – but a dream none the less. “You would have had to work very hard but, damn, you would have been in high demand.”

Suddenly Jared’s shirt was gone and Mr Ackles was in front of him, nimble hands making light work of his pants. Before Jared could protest the door was locked, he was naked and, somehow, he was bent over his own desk, papers scattered, Mr Ackle’s hand on the small of his back holding him down.

“Sir.” Jared was so damn hard and leaking, he didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. “I’m not sure if this is appropriate.” He had to laugh inwardly at his own words. “I mean, how can you possibly want me”

“You weren’t hired just for your typing,” Mr Ackles whispered as he licked a stripe down Jared’s neck. “You are so beautiful, Jared and I’ve wanted you since the moment you walked into this office. Now I am your boss, but I hope I don’t have to make you . . . .”

“Oh fuck no sir.” Jared couldn’t hold back his smile. “Please.”

And then Mr Ackles was shedding his own suit, naked but for his expensive silk tie, he bent over Jared and buried his hand in Jared’s soft nape, his other hand working its magic as he got Jared ready for him.

It was fast, sinful and as hot as hell and Jared made a mess of his report as he came copiously all over it. Mr Ackle’s groaned his name over and over as he reached his own climax and, afterwards, his boss made him coffee.

They sat on the big office chair, naked, drinking the hot creamy liquid out of huge company mugs. Jared felt as if all of his dreams and fantasies had come true at once and he leaned back in Mr Ackle’s lap hoping upon hope that this wasn’t a _one off thing_.

“So, Jared.” Mr Ackles was grinning. “I think I’m gonna have to let you go.”

“No, Mr Ackles. I’m sorry.” Jared tried to get up but strong hands held him back. “I - this won’t happen again.”

“What I mean is, that I’m gonna let you go as my secretary and ask you to maybe join me as my business partner. Thing is I have another business – a casting agency and I need someone who knows what they are doin' to run it. Secondly, I have a big old apartment that is way too large for one person and I really need someone to share it with me. What do you say?”

“Yes!” Jared couldn’t stop smiling, things like this only happened in dreams and it was like a film, something big and romantic with a really happy ending. “I say Yes, Mr Ackles.”

“And Jared . . . .”

“Yeah?”

“I think, under the circumstances, you should maybe start calling me, Jensen.”

End


End file.
